The Curse Of WereLucario
by Moka Raiden
Summary: A strange looking WereLucario bit Maylene and now they both walking together and now the Trainers found them and maylene made new friends with the Trainers.


Remember: I own this story and do not steal or else.

The Curse of WereLucario

By Debbie Tiny/Debbie Aaron

Plot: A male WereLucario was wondering around in the forest when Maylene Aaron was walking alone, WereLucario saw Maylene and attacked her with his powerful Aura Saphere, it hit Maylene who fell onto the ground in pain. Then WereLucario jumped on Maylene and bit her on the arm. Now Maylene became Pink female WereLucario who was in so much pain.

Chapter 1 - Where are we going?

I was walking with WereLucario I named Phil, we was walking in the night in the forest trying to find someone or something.

"Where are we going Phil?" I asked him. He turned around and smiled.

"Going to find home for both of us" He said with a smile on his face. "Once we found home, we'll must be safe from trainers." I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked again. "Why would trainers want us?"

He smiled again and said nothing but just walked on, I followed him with the same question I want to ask him in my head. I picked some woods along the way.

Later on we found a big cave that we can live in and walked in, it was big enough for both of us. I walked inside with some wood and piled it up to make a fire to keep both of us warm. Phil walked inside and sat beside me. "If anyone trainers touch you or hurt you" He started to say. "I will kill them." I blushed when he said that, it seems that Phil is in love with me.

"Well…thanks" I blushed even more. "I…like you too….I guess"

I made the fire by using my Aura Saphere and I yawned since it was a late night. Phil laid down on the ground next to me as well as next to the fire and fell asleep, so I laid down too and fell asleep as well.

Chapter 2 - The Trainers

The boy named Ash with his friends Dawn and Brock was walking to get to the next town, Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder until he heared someone snoring in the cave and ran towards the cave, Ash and his friends followed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "where are you going?!"

Pikachu ran and went inside the cave and saw two Lucarios laying on the ground of the cave asleep. Ash and his friends went inside too and saw them as well.

"Look at these poor pokemon" Dawn said looking at two Lucarios. Ash looked at Dawn. "Yeah." he said. "They can't be wild because look what they wear."

Dawn looked at the pink female Lucario and spotted a bow on her tail and two beads on her senses and the male Lucario have a black headband. "You are right, Ash" She said. "But what happened to them?"

Brock looked at two Lucarios. "Probably the trainers didn't want them and threw them out" Brock said. "So they live by their self." The three trainers slowly picked two Lucarios and took them both to the near pokemon centre. Nurse joy took a look at two Lucarios and spoke. "These two are very hungry and if another day you found, they both might die" She said with serious tone. "They both will be kept here for two days"

Ash nodded. "Alright, we'll be staying here to see if they both are alright." He said as he sat in the waiting room with his friends.

_Team Rocket's Pov_

Later on Team Rockets came in once they heared that Ash and his friends found two Lucarios and went to the pokemon centre. "those twerps have two Lucarios, those two Lucarios must be WereLucarios." Jesse said. "We'll snatch those two WereLucarios and take them to our boss" Said James. "Yeah, but we'll try and not be seen by those twerps" Meowth said to Jesse and James.

Chapter 3 - Team Rockets

_Normal Pov _

Team Rockets sneaked into Phil and my room as we both laying on the bed in same room. I heared a noise and moaned then opened my eyes. I saw people who is inside the room they have a R on their shirt and I sat up, then I realised who those people are…ITS TEAM ROCKETS!

I used Aura Saphere who hits Team Rockets, I was really weak but I just kept hitting Team Rockets with my Aura Saphere until they are badly injured. The noise and made Ash and his friends jump up and running to Lucarios' room.

_Ash's Pov_

Ash ran to the Lucarios' room and opened the door, He saw a pink female Lucario using Aura Saphere at team Rockets then he also saw a female Lucario kicked Team Rocket who flew out of the window. Ash walked to the female Lucario as she turned to him angry like. She about to use Aura Saphere at ash but then she collapsed on the ground with a loud thump.

_Normal Pov_

I heared a faint talking even I fainted, I don't know what is going on, I slowly woke up as I saw same boy who was next to me and other people on the other side. I looked around with confusion as the boy spoke.

"Hello there, I'm Ash" Ash said. "my friends and I took you and your friend here since we found you in the cave."

I looked shocked but I was so much pain and winced. The other boy with brown dark face and brown hair came and my wounds which was on my side and on my arm, then he took out a spray and sprayed on my arm and then on my side. I looked up and smiled them said. "Thank you." But by my word 'Thank you' made everyone shock as I can speak. "Thank you for helping me and my friend" I smiled but I started to feel sick and started to puke on the ground.

Chapter 4 - Illnesses (Not have any food at all)

I still puking as the girl named Dawn went to get help, then came back with Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy checked me again and put me back into the bed where I laid before.

"I'm sorry but this Lucario is really ill" She said. "You must all go out"

Ash looked at me as feeling sorry for me as well as my friend the other Lucario. Then he went out as all his friends as well went out of the room. I wanted to cry because I don't think that Phil is going to make it because he didn't even woke up, also I miss those good trainers that helped me. Nurse joy came back with fruits and a clear glass water and I looked down at the food and whimpered. Nurse Joy looked at me and smiled.

"Your friend over there is alright" She said. "He just need more sleep before he'll wake up." I looked at her and looked down again. I started to cry with tears falling down my face. Nurse joy tried to calm me down as saying it will be alright but it wouldn't be alright…it's because Phil and I are WereLucarios…Dangerous WereLucarios.

To be continued

Me: yay my other story is done.

Lucario: Get real…

Celebi: That is romance and love story with some adventure!!

Me: shut up Lucario…and Thanks Celebi!

Lucario: …..Fine! *slaps*

Me: *gets hit* DON'T SLAP ME EVER AGAIN OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!

Celebi: Calm down…and read and Review….

Me: GRRR!!!!!


End file.
